vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Prospero (The Librarians)
Summary Prospero first manifested during the rehearsal for Shakespeare's "The Tempest". He attempted to take over the world but was stopped by the Librarians when his book was drowned and staff was broken. He then wandered the earth powerless for centuries until the ley lines reopened giving him enough power to summon Moriarty to aid him in his plans. After fully regaining his power he attempted to gain a new staff from the Tree of Knowledge but was thwarted by Flynn Carsen. He eventually acquired and used the Staff of Zarathustra to carry out his master plan. Flynn and Eve went back in time and defeated Prospero in the past and left behind clues that allowed the Librarians to defeat Prospero in the present bring an end to Prospero once and for all. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | At least 7-B | At least 7-B. High 6-A with preparation time. Name: Prospero Origin: The Librarians Gender: Male Age: Over four hundred years old Classification: Fictional (they are a race of magical beings summoned from stories), Sorcerer Powers and Abilities: Magic, Electricity Manipulation, Can affect non-corporeal beings, Intangibility (Can turn into a beam of light, much similar to his slave, Ariel), Immortality (Type 8. He can only be defeated the way he was in his history, "The Tempest", with his book drowned and staff broken), Life Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Portal Creation, Weather Manipulation, Summoning, Mind Manipulation & Memory Manipulation (Affected 2,000 people at the same time), Sealing, Reality Warping, Ice Manipulation (Froze Jenkins solid), Telekinesis, Flight, Teleportation, Transmutation, Forcefield Creation, Time Travel, Causality Manipulation (Made sure his powerful magical storm didn't hurt a single hair on the head of any in the ship caught by the storm), Technology Manipulation (Rendered all of Earth's technological devices useless), Biological Manipulation (Made a guy become blind and also closed another guy's throat), Plot Manipulation (Everything his quill writes becomes true - or everything he says when the quill is in staff form. He can also unwrite stories to destroy fictional characters, erasing their existence), Immortal Killing (Could bypass Moriarty's Type 8 Immortality), Petrification, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation (Caused such chaos in the sea and sky it was like war), Illusion Creation, Precognition, Necromancy, Invisibility, Magic Nullification (Could undo so powerful magic that not even the caster could undo), likely many others Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Stronger than with the Staff of Zarathustra and it is implied that he would not take too much time to carry out his master plan if he had his former staff) | At least City level (Created a storm over all of New York) | At least City level. Likely Multi-Continent level (Was going to turn the Earth into a forest) with preparation time. Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge and shoot lightning). Speed of Light attack speed (Can turn into light) | At least Massively Hypersonic+. Speed of Light attack speed | At least Massively Hypersonic+. Speed of Light attack speed Lifting Strength: Unknown. Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Building level physically (Should be comparable to Moriarty, who can withstand lightning). Likely Multi-Continent level with magical shields (His defensive magic should be comparable to his offensive, as they share the same source. Could also take some attacks from Excalibur before being overwhelmed) Stamina: Nigh-Limitless (As a fictional, he is not a human in the common sense, probably being unable to tire) Range: At least Planetary. Standard Equipments: His staff and his book | None notable | The Staff of Zarathustra. Intelligence: Vastly Superhuman (Centuries of knowledge) Weaknesses: None notable. Key: Base | Without his staff | With the Staff of Zarathustra Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Immortals Category:The Librarians Category:Magic Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Technology Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Users Category:Biology Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Summoners Category:Illusionists Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Ice Users Category:Causality Users Category:Portal Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6